


Steve Rogers is a Player (and don't let those baby blues fool you)

by firewordsparkler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he's still a good guy, F/M, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Bit of an Ass, Steve Rogers is also super awkward, Steve Rogers takes public transportation, Steve has a pretty good grasp of the 21st century, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, all the meet cutes, and yes, but he still doesn't know what everything is, he does travel with his shield, like cosplaying, meet cutes, pre-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewordsparkler/pseuds/firewordsparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve was caught with a woman, and the one time he wasn’t. Pre-Winter Soldier, Post-everything Else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers is a Player (and don't let those baby blues fool you)

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fic in a while. And it's another Steve Rogers fic. Granted, this one's longer than the drabble I wrote way back when. It's still a work in progress, but I'm about halfway through, so I guess that means I'm on my way to completing my first multi-chapter fic.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, but if you'd like to beta for me, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After another one of Fury’s missions with Natasha and a quick visit to Peggy, Steve decides to take a bus up to New York (cheaper than a plane or driving) and see what Banner and Stark are up to. It’s a pretty full bus, so when a young lady rushes into the bus as its doors are closing and starts looking for an empty seat, Steve does the polite thing and sets his backpack and shield down and shifts over to clear a seat for her. She pauses for a moment before she sits down and grins at him.

“I’m Beth,” she says, holding out her hand.

Steve shakes it. “Steve.”

She grins even wider when she says, “There’s no way that’s your real name.”

Now he’s confused. “Yes, it is.”

“So let me get this straight. Your name is Steve and you're cosplaying as Captain America?”

And the confusion continues. “What’s cosplaying?”

Slowly, her jaw begins to drop. After about ten seconds of her staring, Steve feels even more awkward than before and looks away, pulling out his phone so he can text Banner about dinner. But before he can do that, Beth starts talking again.

“So wait, you’re the…the real Captain America?”

He’s a bit irritated now, but he’s dealt with fans like this before. He lowers his phone and puts on his best show-face smile. “At your service.”

She squeals and jumps up a little, before realizing she was in a crowded bus and getting looks. She sits down and says to herself, “Okay, Beth. Calm down. You’re only on a six-hour long journey sitting next to the sexiest Avenger of all time.”

Steve smiles. It’s time for a little payback. He nudges her. “Glad you think I’m sexy,” he says and smirks when she glares at him.

“Yeah, but you’re also kind of a tool,” she snaps back, shoving his shoulder before realizing what she did. “Oh my god. I just called Captain America a tool!”

Steve takes pity on her. “If it helps, I was being kind of mean. And my suit’s not on. Why don’t you just call me Steve?”

She stares at him for a minute, assessing his sincerity before saying, Okay, Steve. I’m Beth.”

Steve can’t stop himself from saying, “Yeah, I know.”

She galres at him, and Steve knows that this bus ride will feel a lot longer with that glare directed at him the whole way, so he says, “Sorry that was rude.” She’s still glaring at him so he changes the subject. “So, what brings you to New York?”

“Work,” she says, frowning. “It’s always work.”

“Oh, what do you do?” He asks.

She glares at him again, but he’s pretty sure it’s not his fault this time.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to pry. But, y’know, it’s only fair, considering what you know what I do for a living.”

She smiles at that. “I’m a consultant for Goldman.” She pauses before realizing Steve might not know what that meant. “Sachs, that is. I work for Goldman Sachs.”

Steve reads enough Wall Street Journal to let out a low whistle at that. “Man, that’s a nice company.”

Beth laughs, slightly bitter. “Yeah, but not when you’re at the bottom of the ladder.”

“Well, I’m sure if you show them what you’ve got and give it your all, they’ll promote you in no time.”

Beth raises her eyebrows. “So that’s where Captain America was hiding.”

Steve ducks his head down at that. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“Aww, you’re blushing!” she exclaims. “You know you’re kind of cute when you do that.”

Steve reddens even more, but smiles at her.

They keep talking about nothing until Beth falls asleep about halfway through the journey.

Steve’s happy he got talking with Beth, because when they reach New York, Steve’s starving and Beth announces something similar. (“I’m so hungry, just give me a horse to chow down.)

Horse, he does not give her, but he does invite her to lunch at a Chinese place nearby that he knows is good.

Pretty soon, Steve has to go to the Tower and Beth has to run to work, but not before exchanging numbers, a hug, and an implied promise of more.

When Steve walks into the lab, the first thing Stark asks is, “When did the cat eat the canary?”

Steve remains in a good mood until the next morning. When he’s about to go on his run, he stops at a newsstand to buy some water. A tabloid catches his eye. On it, there’s a picture of him and Beth hugging outside Lucky Fortune. The headline? “CAPTAIN AMERICA FINALLY GETTING SOME.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, Lucky Fortune was an actual Chinese restaurant in my hometown. The second they heard my dad's voice on the phone, they would know exactly what our order was. They shut down a few years ago, and never have we found a Chinese restaurant with good food, good prices, and a good delivery service since. RIP, Lucky Fortune. You are missed.
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, as well as compliments and kudos.


End file.
